Warnings go unheard, Divine actions do not
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: There are an untold number of universal or multiversal guardians, even some that act as the answers to the prayers of those that seek out a change in their life for the better. One such number of prayers answered by one such guardian that has spent an eternity of undoing conflict and grief. God may never answer the prayers you have in the manner that you seek, but this man might.


Creation began on 05-20-14

Creation ended on 06-01-14

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Warnings go unheard, Divine actions do not

Brother Correction gazed into two crystal spheres that floated in front of him as he sat on his wooden throne in his personal dimension. He had recently changed the fates of two children from two different situations, which, in turn, changed the fates of others. Within the sphere on his right, a young, African-American boy was running around with his friends on the schoolyard, having been spared the brutality of death caused by a white supremacist group called RAW by means of his adopted parents who just wanted to get money quickly after needing it badly; all he had to do was manipulate the adopted parents' finances to ensure that they wouldn't try to contact RAW or think of life insurance until much later in the year Twenty-Twelve. In the sphere on the left was a little girl who's elder, adopted sister showed heavy, psychological damage at the hands of her biological father before he had brought to justice, attending school with her friends, whilst the adopted sister was undergoing court-ordered therapy; to prevent the abused, elder sibling from abusing her innocent sister, the nigh-divine being had gone back in time to ensure that the girl got help to put the abuse behind her by reminding her that there were good people out there that wouldn't harm her like her father had done, that she would know good times by accepting the welcoming affections of those that wanted to help her.

"One girl saved from an abusive girl's anger," he uttered, "and another boy saved from an economic motive. To see children be spared cruel fates is enough to know that hope exists for all who are innocent, all who are pure."

Suddenly, a new crystal sphere appeared in front of him, revealing a series of events involving people from another dimension, another universe where something completely unforgivable had occurred. Within this sphere, he saw hundreds of millions of lives perish as a result of Antarctic ice caps melting due to the self-destruction of a colossal being of light, instigated by a select number of men and women, causing several coastal cities to become buried beneath countless gallons of lifeless water. Approximately half of the planet was lost to this disaster and its aftermath of war, plague and famine, lasting for several months until some degree of stability was restored. In the years following this awful turn of the Twenty-First Century, the people directly responsible for the deaths of all those lives played God deep underground, using the salvaged remains of the giant being of light and another being that had been crucified, perverting Christ himself in a way, to create giants of their own that they hoped to control, to bend to their will. He saw a young girl with purple hair left an orphan after her father's actions aided in crippling the planet and throwing it off its axis, a little boy abandoned by his parents to devote themselves to their individual goals, a little girl with vibrant, red hair unable to embrace her emotions after suffering at the hands of her soulless mother, and a strange girl that was born of the twisted union between the abandoned boy's mother and the second giant that was used to create another that was to be bent to human will, an abomination of sorts with no past or future.

Looking further into the sphere's universal history of this world, Brother Correction saw the boy had been made to suffer every day for the last ten-eleven years of his life, deprived of any true love or friendship, with any that might've been obtained, experienced, whisked away from his heart, which had been left damaged beyond any maternal force's ability to mend. He saw the redhead unable to love people or accept love, becoming a narcissistic, violent wench that tried to invade the personal space of others without letting a single soul into her personal space. The purple-haired woman waste away from surface-level relationships and unresolved issues, leading to her demise to save the boy she thought was worth saving, even with her final breath spent fighting, and the girl, the abomination created by the boy's mother, forced to carry out one twisted attempt after another against everyone she came across, reducing the remains of a crippled realm into an empty, joyless, hopeless marble. At the end of the journey, nothing was left standing, nobody was left alive, even if there was the possibility of the people and world returning to life, the cost had been too great, too much, and too pointless to consider.

Grip! He grabbed the sphere, and the previous two atomized from sight as he leaned back in his throne.

"This is immoral and inhuman," he told himself, taking a closer look at the sphere, seeing the faces of those that suffered in greater clarity. "What hope was there for these poor souls? There was no hope at all for them. And all because of a few people that got greedy, foolish or put themselves above others for the sake of proving whatever they thought, said or discovered was right. The surviving relics of a progenitor race from beyond the stars, abusing their blessings and turning them into curses, and taking the hope of the many for a better future and sacrificing it all for a cold falsehood."

He crushed the small sphere in his hand and got up off his throne, walking across the grassy land of the meadow-like environment, and faded from sight. He now had a new mission to fulfill, and he had to undo the pain and suffering of those that were used and abandoned by the people that claimed to love them…but did little to prove so.

-x-

The secrets of the South Pole were always that, a series of secrets, and even those secrets had secrets, often never meant to be shared with the world. Many would've needed a map or advanced, scientific gear to navigate their way through the landscape of this frozen wasteland where very few forms of life could be found, but not Brother Correction, walking to the first on his list of destinations dressed in a heavy coat to protect his flesh from the cold air. The destination was Mt. Markham, which hid a much greater secret than anything else in Antarctica in the past or present. And once there, he knelt in front of the snowy form.

"Oh, Mt. Markham," he uttered, "cover of the White Moon of Adam, the all-father of the Angels, who lies asleep in depths of isolation. Open to me a gateway. Open to me…the path to preservation."

Suddenly, the ground shook and a portion of it caved in, revealing a dark tunnel that looked as though it could've led to Hell and back again.

"Thank you," he praised the mountain, and jumped into the tunnel, sliding toward his destination.

The White Moon of Adam was indeed massive in its entirety, big enough to be Earth's own moon, and the ruler of it, still asleep and impaled upon its great spear, Adam, the giant of light, unaware that a small creature that had once been a mortal spawned by his equal was in his presence.

"Adam of the Angels," Brother Correction greeted the sleeping giant. "It is an honor to be in your presence. For the actions of those that brought harm to you and deliberately sought to harm your children, I apologize for their sins and the unnecessary cruelty you were dealt. To ensure that such cruelty is never done to you now, I must hide you where people of dark powers may never wander, to the safety of an environment in which no mortal may survive."

He slowly levitated off the ground in front of Adam and placed his right hand atop the head of the dormant giant, triggering an intense burst of light that enveloped the White Moon completely, leaving the massive cavity beneath Mt. Markham hollow, but sustained by its hardened exteriors.

-x-

"…Excuse me," went Kozo Fuyutsuki to a policeman at the front desk of the police station he stepped into, "I'm Kozo Fuyutsuki, here to post bail for Gendo Rokubungi."

"Gendo Rokubungi?" The man responded. "I'm sorry, but his bail was posted an hour ago by someone else that came to get him."

"But that's… That's impossible. I was told he had nobody else to come get him."

"The guy that posted his bail seemed like he'd rather be elsewhere than here to pick up a guy that seems to be a black sheep."

"Well, did he leave a name or a contact number?"

"Yeah, hang on for a moment," the policeman said, looking at the list of people that came by to post bail for those that were arrested and brought over to holding. "Here we are. Enzeru Tensaku, and he gave a cell number for his contact number. It looks like he also left a letter addressed to you."

The policeman picked up the letter and handed it to Fuyutsuki, who was confused as to who else would come to post bail for Gendo, a man that nearly everyone around detested.

"_To Kozo Fuyutsuki, by the time this letter gets to you, I'll have taken Mr. Rokubungi beyond Japanese waters. One way anyone could describe him besides being an arrogant jerk that causes problems for hard-working people and those looking to earn a nice living__…__is a bad seed. Don't concern yourself with a bad seed like Gendo Rokubungi, for he is not worth so much as a migraine. Where I am taking him, he will be cared for and watched after, making sure that he stays out of trouble. My sincerest of apologies to Yui Ikari__…__and whatever measure of affection that she had for him. Sincerely, a stranger that concerns himself with the troubles of those that have no easy solution to their problems"_, The letter read, which confused the metaphysical biologist a little, for he had no idea who would concern themselves with other people's problems. _"Also, sometimes, to reshape the future, one must look to the past, for that is often where the future resides."_

-x-

"…Who are you?" Gendo asked the man that was no longer Japanese, having shed off his Asian face and revealed a darker face to him. "What are you?"

They were inside a large sphere of blue energy, beneath the ocean, surrounded by the marine life.

"I'm a man that wants to preserve the future of all life on the planet," Brother Correction told him, "but to do that, I must remove certain elements and factors that pose many threats to the safety of those that needn't suffer for any unfair reason…and you're one of those factors that is a great threat to everyone."

"But I haven't done anything to anyone!" Gendo told him, unsure on how to get away from him and return home.

"You can't get away from me," he told Gendo, letting him know that he can read his mind like an open book, "and you haven't done anything yet…but if I hadn't have intervened, you would've. So, I need to make sure that you're kept out of trouble…and away from Yui Ikari."

"You can't do that!" Gendo yelled at him.

"I can, Gendo…and I will. You see, I have seen the depths of your soul…and I don't like at all what was there to be seen. You despise those of divine authority and would desire to possess all that you were never blessed with. What you fail to see is that the gods beyond all mortal beings teach us not to be boastful of what we have. Whether you have great wealth or social status, whether you have a good family or friends in high or low places, all that a mortal has is finite, limited to the time the gods allow. Any that think themselves invincible…are those who are the most incorrigible."

"And what's wrong with wanting to be like the gods? What's wrong with wanting anything the heart desires?" Gendo questioned him.

"What you believe might be desired by a few isn't always desired by many. Many that suffer from cancer will seek a cure to their illness…and those that have developed such a cure will often hide it for a multitude of reasons, whether to profit off the suffering of those that suffer because of it…or because they feel that people aren't ready for it. While there is nothing wrong with wanting for beneficial reasons, I will prevent those that desire for personal and irredeemable reasons, which includes you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where you will learn not to desire for the sake of your ego, your pride, and hurt those around you to have your way…and your teachers will be the road of suffering and humanity."

Gendo soon became afraid of this man…and whatever it was that he had in store for him. He wanted to scream in fear…but couldn't, despite the urge to do so being right in his throat.

-x-

After dumping Gendo off to some trustworthy people in a random place in Egypt, devoid of all forms of modern technology to ensure there was no way he could contact anyone, the former mortal went to visit the only other man that needed to be dealt with: Misato Katsuragi's father, Dr. Katsuragi, the man with the Super Solenoid Theory that nobody took serious when it was published…and a family he rarely, if ever, spent time with. He found the work-focused man in his office, trying to organize his research notes, and made his presence known.

"You really are pathetic right now, just as you were when your wife divorced you," Brother Correction told him from behind, getting the man's attention. "You put yourself, your work, before your loved ones, and it alienates you from what should really matter."

"Who are you, and how did you get past the security?" Doctor Katsuragi asked him.

"Security, you ask? Why, there is no security tonight. And even if there were, there's little they could do to me just for wanting to do what is necessary."

Dressed like the old-fashioned Japanese were from centuries ago, the dark-skinned man approached the absentee father of a lonely, miserable girl and sat on his desk, looking down at him with eyes that could burn through steel.

"You're awful at what you've done with your life," he told him. "You traded away the very life that should've mattered for a life that has brought you no real joy."

"So…so you're going to kill me?" Doctor Katsuragi asked him.

"Kill you? No," Correction expressed his reason for being here right now. "I'm actually here to work out a deal with you…to save what little hope of a future you have with your wife and daughter."

"You want my soul, don't you?"

"I'm not the Devil, Dr. Katsuragi. I would've done away with you if I wanted to for your lack of responsibility to your family, which should've come first. Here's the deal I have come to offer you: If I were to say you had the hopes of publishing an entirely new theory, far better than your previous one, and that it would be accepted by the scientific community…would you try to reconcile with your family by doing the right thing a husband and father is supposed to do for their wife and child? Would you accept that deal?"

"Is this deal truly legit?"

"That's right, if you uphold your end of the deal."

"But…our divorce was over three years ago. They want very little to do with me."

"I can see that you've convinced yourself that it's too late to change anything about your present state of relationships with your family…and you gave up trying to change anything about it. What most fail to understand…is that every day is another opportunity to turn your life around…when you yourself want to turn your life around. All that is necessary for those that perform evil to succeed in the world…is for good people, hopeful people, to do absolutely nothing. The only way for you to really fail at reconnecting with your family…is for you to stop trying to do so."

"I would gladly accept your deal, but how would you expect me to reconcile with them? Huh?"

"The way a family man is supposed to: Talk to them, ask them how their day was or is going, don't talk about science-related things, talk about mundane things, like the weather or places outside of Japan, ask about your daughter's interests, ask if she's seeing anyone, treat them to lunch or a movie, those sort of attempts. Some people will believe that a life with a scientist is only flawed because of their higher intellect, that they make those around them seem inferior. Know that pride might be the greatest trait anyone can demonstrate, but it is also the greatest of any sin ever known…and it causes shame to those that show off their pride."

Doctor Katsuragi sighed and nodded his head in agreement…and acceptance of what he had done over the last few years of his family's life. He had made a series of terrible mistakes…and he had shown how weak he was by not leveling with his family, by not trying to change his ways.

"Now, my next question will be the icebreaker for your first step towards redemption: Are you ready to pull yourself out of the depths of disgrace and find the light at the end of your dark tunnel?" He asked him, needing his answer.

"Yes," he answered the stranger. "Yes."

-x-

It had taken them most of the night and straight into the morning after, but Brother Correction left Dr. Katsuragi with a theory that would turn heads all the way around at the science community…and words of hope that, while he might not get back together with his family on a long-term basis, he might be able to rebuild his relationship with them and be on good terms in the future. With this achieved, along with removing Gendo from the equations that resulted in a darkened future and transporting Adam to a location where humans wouldn't dare to trespass upon if they valued their lives, there were only two tasks left to do to ensure that this world was preserved for a brighter future that was more promising than what people like Yui Ikari had desired. And the penultimate task would be as simple as it was with Adam.

Appearing in the Hakone location in Japan, the god-like being traveled deep underground, unseen by mortal eyes, and entered the massive chamber that would be later known as Terminal Dogma, where the equal of Adam, known simply as Lilith, lay crucified to a colossal cross, mocking Jesus Christ. The mere fact that she had her legs still attached to her was a sign that Brother Correction had arrived before SEELE could have scientists begun work on creating an Eva derived from her flesh. Although they might have acquired some samples of Lilith, they were minute compared to the larger portion that would become known as Unit-01…unless, of course, he prevented that from happening.

"SEELE, GEHIRN, NERVE," he spoke to the giant, knowing that she was aware of his presence, but gave the illusion that she was blind and deaf to whatever happened around her, as he walked onto the primordial fluids that had spilled from her eons ago, "they will condemn you…just like they would condemn Adam. And then, all that would be left is for mankind to suffer in excess until there is nobody left alive that will even remember what mankind was ever about. I can't let that happen, Lilith."

He then levitated off the fluids and in front of Lilith's masked face.

"To ensure the people have a future to live for, I must ensure that you are kept protected from being misused and abuse by the souls of those that seek what is best left unsought after, at all costs. You might be waiting for someone of Adam's lineage, maybe even Adam himself, to merge with you, but that would spell only a great darkness that has no light. To keep that darkness away, I will relocate you to where you can be protected, just as I have protected Adam."

He placed his palms onto her mask, and focused on making her, along with the entire Black Moon, fade from sight. There were sounds of people screaming, running to get out of the facility, demanding to know what was going on, but their voices were deaf to those that existed beyond the mortal coil and above their status as mortals. But the Black Moon of Lilith took its time to disappear slowly, allowing the people to escape unscathed, just as Brother Correction took his time making Lilith vanish from where she was crucified, as there wasn't a single person on Earth that could do anything to stop him from doing what he deemed necessary to protect the people from self-destruction of the highest sort. He knew, of course, that without some form of stability beneath Hakone where the Geo-Front was, the land above would simply sink in, causing untold devastation to those that lived above, but he was no fool to not consider the possibilities of potential repercussions from his actions, and took steps to ensure that no such thing occurred from removing the Geo-Front.

Within thirty minutes of his arrival, every man and woman that either lived or worked underground in the Black Moon had evacuated the Geo-Front, and the source of all terrestrial life had disappeared from the face of the planet, leaving behind nothing but a large, desolate space that looked as though it had been carved out by massive hands into the shape of a sphere…with dense stone serving as the new foundation for the land above.

"My God," several of the escapees whispered in awe, as everything they had collected while inside the Geo-Front had gone up with the Seed of Life known as Lilith. "It's all gone."

Everything from the samples they had taken from Lilith to the artificially-enhanced experiments that resulted from said samples were no longer present, even the research files, backup discs and hard drives containing all the information on their experiments and samples were gone. There was, absolutely, no way to recover from this phenomenon that left only trace amounts of their presence there in the form of telephones, computers, medical and science equipment, chairs, etc., but it was scattered about all over the bottom of the cavern, which was slowly filling up with water from a source somewhere.

-x-

"…The Black Moon of Lilith…and Lilith herself…have disappeared from under Hakone," went one of the members of the SEELE council to the other members.

"It's worse than we had anticipated," one of the other members added in. "We can't locate the White Moon of Adam, all of the research that had been collected on Lilith was lost, and now the Dead Sea Scrolls we kept from the public are missing."

As the holographic monoliths that represented the council rotated around the dark chamber, a man appeared. It was the same man that was responsible for all the changes that occurred in the last few days that seemed impossible to affect under one's own power.

"Who are you?" They all questioned the dark man.

"I'm a nonentity," Brother Correction expressed to the monoliths, "an absolute nobody. But one that has changed everything for the better…by removing the primary factors that would've led to mankind's premature demise. It was I who removed the White and Black Moons from the planet, it was I who removed the Seeds of Life so that they could never be exploited by mortal hands, and it was I who made sure that the Dead Sea Scrolls that you place so much value in believing in the form of prophecies disappeared so that nobody need live their lives in fear of any day being their final day."

"You? Impossible. You're just a man."

"I was a man…long ago…and while bound to the morals of being a man, I have done much to affect the hearts of those around me, around you and others. Your council can do whatever you think will undo all that I've done, but it will all be for naught. And, even if you did try, I would just undo what you did. I would undo your cruelty against the innocent…and then come after you, regardless of the distance, the passage of time and so on, and bring retribution upon your souls."

"Why have you done all of this? You may have very well reduced all mankind to a dead end!" The SEELE member he knew was Kiel Lorenz shouted at him. "Mankind must evolve in order to shape this world! We have reached the end of our evolutionary prowess and cannot go any further!"

"And this justifies genocidal plans against the people?" He countered. "This justifies creating a future where motherless children are forced to commit acts of violence against each other just so people of the previous generation can plan their own escape from the inevitability of pain and death…by forcing one soul, molded by grief and loneliness, to decide what will become of people's united future? No. Nothing you say…nothing you do justifies any that you believe is the right thing to do against the world. People have the right to decide their own fate…and not have them decided upon by those around them. I will not return Adam or Lilith to where they were left so you can carry out your agenda with them…for they're better off beyond the reach of mortals."

"You can't do this!"

"I already have. Let this be a lesson to you: Those that try to play God…will pay a heavy price that isn't money…but flesh, blood and bone, down to the soul you place little value in."

Then, he was gone, leaving behind an angry council of the most dangerous people in the present…but they would never find him. You couldn't find one that was a nonentity.

-x-

He wasn't too concerned with SEELE now. The future had been rewritten now, and he'd seen it. By the year Twenty-Fifteen/Two-Thousand-Fifteen, there was more research being done on alternate energy, based on the theories of Dr. Katsuragi, who, while not together with his family, had managed to find stability with them. There wasn't so much reliance on oil or other irreplaceable fuel sources that existed on the planet and production on Geo-Fronts in Japan were becoming quite popular for a nation that was facing troubles with overcrowding.

What really pleased him about the new future was what became of one boy that, in the original future, was doomed from the start because of his parents. This was the new Shinji Ikari, who had a much better life full of friends and a much more positive disposition deprived of operating an abomination called an Evangelion. His mother, while living a life without Gendo, was able to move on and find joy in living as a mortal instead of as an eternal testament of mankind's existence. And as for Gendo, Brother Correction saw how his future, deprived of everything and everyone that gave his status, was one of struggle in the Egyptian deserts, seeing how the natives thrived in a land of hot sand and treating sources of water as the greatest of values instead of gold.

Another individual's future that had changed for the better due to the removal of Second Impact from the universal history was the redhead, Asuka Langley Soryu. Instead of being a bossy, in-your-face narcissist that embraced violence and bloodlust, she was just one of those average, German girls that strived to be a scientist like her mother, who wasn't so obsessed with perfection and spent a great deal of her time raising her daughter instead of nurturing her attitude.

All these changes brought a great measure of ease to the former mortal's heart as he left to return to his personal dimension.

_Remove the darkness that human exploit, and only light will shine,_ he thought, sitting back on his wooden throne, looking at the floating, crystal spheres in front of him, now accompanied by the sphere representing the dimension he had just left. _Remove the powers that people aren't meant to possess, and they are safe from predetermined events that are better unexperienced._

Looking up at the darkened sky, decorated by the vast colors of the cosmos, Brother Correction observed the latest additions to his personal realm: The Black Moon of Lilith and the White Moon of Adam, floating in a spiral rotation over his domain. They were as close as could be, but kept away by a good distance, as Brother Correction respected the grand design and desire of the creators of these two Seeds of Life, so he would never let them unite under any circumstances.

_Even if that which is most forbidden is the most desired,_ he continued, _one should learn to resist the temptation to a higher degree__…__and they will know never to be tempted again._

A/N: Not many stories have some sort of miracle worker fixing certain mistakes of _Evangelion_, but I'm glad that I had Brother Correction to do something about it. Whether you read this or not doesn't matter to me now, since you readers don't really bother to leave a review.


End file.
